WLTV: Tribute For Prince
by SilverDragonRanger09
Summary: A tribute for my hero
**A/N: Hello TBL lovers I am resurrecting the main TBL universe. Not to tell a new love story but pay tribute to a musical genius. A legend who has influenced me and millions of others. A man whose music has helped me in a lot of ways. The man the myth the legend Prince so let's go.**

* * *

 **First Avenue Night Club: (Camera shows the massive line outside and the screens outside the camera cuts inside where the place is equally packed. And David who is wearing a white suite with purple lapels a purple dress shirt and purple. Standing in a blinding white light holding a purple version of the guitar Prince had at the end of Purple Rain)**

Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen the RPMS

Intro:

Dearly beloved(David mimics Prince's move from Purple rain)

We are gathered here today

2 get through this thing called life

Electric word life

It means forever and that's a mighty long time

But I'm here 2 tell u

There's something else

The afterworld (Organ music tones)

A world of never ending happiness

U can always see the sun, day or night

So when u call up that shrink in Beverly Hills (drums and synth come in)

U know the one-Dr Everything'll Be Alright

Instead of asking him how much of your time is left

Ask him how much of your mind baby

'Cuz in this life

Things are much harder than in the afterworld

In this life

You're on your own (guitar kicks showing a shadow of Charlie whose wearing purple leather leggings with cut outs in the front them showing her thighs and legs. And a black lace crop tank top black high heeled biker boots)

And if de-elevator tries 2 break u down

Go crazy-punch a higher floor (lights go normal)

.

Verse 1:

If you don't like the world you're living in (mimics Prince's performance of the song from purple rain)

Take a look around u

At least u got friends

U see I called my old lady

4 a friendly word

She picked up the phone

Dropped it on the floor

(ah, ah) is all I heard (Does Prince's pelvic thrust like in purple rain)

Pre-chorus:

Are gonna let the de-elevator

Bring us down

Oh, no Let's Go!

Chorus:

Let's go crazy

Let's get nuts

Let's look 4 the purple banana

'Til they put us in the truck, let's go!

Verse 2:

We're all excited

But we don't know why

Maybe it's cuz

We're all gonna die

And when we do (When we do)

What's it all 4 (What's it all 4)

U better live now

Before the grim reaper come knocking on your door

Pre-chorus:

Tell me, are we gonna let de-elevator bring us down

Oh, no let's go!

Chorus:

Let's go crazy

Let's get nuts

Look 4 the purple banana

'Til they put us in the truck, let's go!

C'mon baby

Let's get nuts

Yeah

Crazy

(David runs over to the electric piano and does Prince's pounding piano break down even playing with his foot)

Let's go crazy ( second piano break)

Are we gonna let de-elevator bring us down

OH, no let's go!

Go crazy (David does a mini guitar solo before the piano and drum break down timed with the strobe lights during the bridge)

Bridge:

I said let's go crazy (Go crazy)

Let's go, let's go

Go

Let's go

Verse 3:

Dr. Everything'll be alright

Will make everything go wrong

Pills and thrills and dafodills will kill

Hang tough children

He's coming

He's coming

Coming (David and Charlie do Prince and Wendy's dual guitar solo before David takes over)

Take me away! (song ends)

David: (takes his guitar off and bows as the fans cheer) Tonight we've come here to pay tribute to a man who embodied music! A man who at sixteen years old got a record deal at Warner Brothers. Went into the studio and wrote produced played all the insturaments and sang all the vocals on his first album. A man who shocked the world by changing his name to a symbol and took control of his music. The man who so the legend goes made rock and roll dangerous again when Al Gore's wife herd her daughter listening to _Darling Nikki_. A man that if it weren't for him Batman wouldn't have had a soundtrack. Kids who grew up in the 90s wouldn't have had Carmen Electra to fantasize about. Also if it weren't for him there'd be no Wonderland! Cause without Prince a kid from South Carolina and another kid from Memphis would've never picked up guitars and started playing piano. I had the honor of meeting Prince on my last tour when I came here to Minnesota at first when someone said David you have a phone call from Prince. I thought it was a joke but I found out it was him. He invited me to a small little hole in the wall club and asked me to play one his songs for him and I played take me with you and afterword's he said as long as you do what you do the true music of musicians will be safe. Now tonight we are here not to mourn but to honor Prince Rogers Nelson a man who transcended the term icon to become a musical entity by doing his music. To honor a man called Prince! (fans cheer) Now to perform his song _Little Red Corvette_ give it up for my sister Miley ( David walks off stage and Miley walks out in a purple men's sport coat with black lapels black men's leather pants and a white wife beater and purple high-tops)

Verse 1:

I guess I should've known by the way (Dances in place slowly)

You parked your car sideways that it wouldn't last

See, you're the kinda person that believes in makin' out once

Love 'em and leave 'em fast

Verse 2:

I guess I must be dumb (Starts walking the stage)

'Cause you had a pocket full of horses

Trojans some of them used

But it was Saturday night, I guess that makes it all right

And you say, "What have I got to lose?"

Chorus:

And honey I say Little Red Corvette (Does Prince's kick step dance across the stage)

Baby, you're much too fast

(Oh)

Little Red Corvette

You need a love that's gonna last

Verse 3:

I guess I should've closed my eyes (kneels down and kisses the hand of a girl)

When drove me to the place where your horses run free

'Cause I felt a little ill when I saw all the pictures

Of the jockeys that were there before me

Verse 4:

Believe or not, I started to worry

I wondered if I had enough class

But it was Saturday night I guess that makes it all right

And you say, "Baby have you enough gas?," Oh yeah

Chorus:

Little Red Corvette (picks up a guitar)

Baby, You're much too fast

(Yes,you are )

Little Red Corvette

You need find a love that's gonna last

(Oh,oh) (does a guitar solo)

Verse 5:

A body like your's oughta be in jail

'Cause it's on the verge of bein' obscene

Move over baby, gimmie the keys

I'm gonna try to tame your little red love machine

Chorus:

Little Red Corvette

Baby, you're much too fast

Little Red Corvette

Need to find a love that's gonna last, hey hey

Bridge:

Little Red Corvette

Honey, you got to slow down

(Got to slow down)

Little Red Corvette

'Cause if you don't, you're gonna run your little red corvette

Right in the ground

(Little Red Corvette)

Right down to the ground

(Honey,you got to slow down)

You, you, you got to slow down

(Little Red Corvette)

You're movin much too fast, too fast

Need to find a love that's gonna last

Verse 6:

Girl, you got an ass like I never seen, ow

And the ride

I say the ride is so smooth you must be a Limousine

2nd Bridge:

Ow, baby, you're much too fast(Dances around the stage)

Little Red Corvette

You need a love, you need a love that's, uh, that's gonna last

(Little Red Corvette)

Babe, you got slow down

(Y got to slow down)

Little Red Corvette

'Cause if you don't,'cause if you don't

Outro:

You're gonna run your body right into the ground

(Right into the ground)

Right into the ground

(Right into the ground)

Right into the ground

(Right into the ground) (Song ends and Miley takes her bow wiping tears away and leaves the stage as the lights go down)

Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen please welcome Shelia E, Morris Day, Jimmy Jam, Terry Lewis and Lisa and Wendy (All walk out in in dress clothes each wearing a purple armband with Prince's symbol in gold on it)

Jimmy: Prince was an innovative soul and free spirit a perfectionist to the point of being difficult at times.

Terry: but it was that passion and intensity that made him a great artist

Morris: I knew Prince since we were in high school we formed are first band together and when he brought me into The Time. I was honored and even though we had our rough time both in movie's like graffiti bridge and Purple Rain. Or in real life but he will always remain my best friend

Shelia: Prince and I's relationship was one of romance and music. We had some good times made some good music. (gets choked up) There will never be someone I will have a bond with like him

Wendy: Lisa and I were brought in to fill out the lineup of the Revolution and just be in his presence was something amazing

Lisa: such a truly creative soul can never be explained. But Prince will be remembered to us as an inspiration friend and brother (fans cheer and they walk off and the camera pans over to Mika Tan)

Mika: Growing up in the 80's and early 90's I was a huge Prince fan. And like the rest of my friends in Wonderland I loved his sex appeal and energy. Which is why I'm here to help celebrate the life of this amazing artist and here celebrate with two of his sexiest tunes _Violet The Organ Grinder_ and _Get Off_ with a little help from David and his wife Mickie here is Taylor Calloway! (Camera shows Taylor in silhouette laying on a lounge type chair formed by half naked male back up dancers in loin clothes and masked. She's dressed in a sheer pretty much see through red cat suite with a black flower pattern on it. That looks kind of like the one Velvet Sky wore a few years ago in TNA and black leather riding boots. And a hat that's a replica of the one Prince wore in the _My_ _Name Is Prince_ video holding a replica of his pistol mic as she starts _Violet The Organ Grinder_ )

Chorus:

I am Violet the Organ Grinder

And I grind all the live long day

I live for the organ, that I am grinding

I'll die, but I won't go away

I am Violet the Organ Grinder

And I grind all the live long day

I live for the organ, that I am grinding

I'll die, but I won't go away (The lights come up revealing a bunch of half-naked male and female dancers dressed in mask and cloaks like they're in a cross between the orgy scene from _Eyes Wide Shut_ and _Caligula_ as they move around in simulated sex positions)

Verse 1:

Ooh, wait a minute (Taylor walks in between two twin female dancers getting grinded on)

I think you better trip on this

Ooh, wait a minute

I think you better trip on this

I was on my way to another room

When image of you sweetly (reaches between one twin's legs while licking the others neck)

Appeared in the mirror

Perhaps you recall, you and I were neatly

In the middle of a Crystal Ball

That now serves as a reminder

On the wall of you and I the organ grinder

In the greatest concert of them all

Chorus: (walks around the stage sexually touching and grinding on each dancer)

Verse 2:

Did you know that I still have your stockings?

I keep 'em in a drawer next to you brazier

Come hither, my sweet, lend me your attention

Come hither lend me your ear

I do believe that my piano was stolen (Makes a male and female dancer drop to their knees in front of her holding their heads as they mime eating her out)

I do believe that you want me near

Well I can I deal with a sucker

If he's in your mouth

But I can't with insincere (Kicks them away)

I'm the one that lives in heart (The female Dancer crab walks away as Taylor stalks her like a panther in heat)

You love me, no matter what you say

Swear you don't miss the organ grinder

Grinding on you every day

Chorus:

I am Violet the Organ Grinder

(I am Violet the Organ Grinder)

And I grind all the live long day

(And I grind all the live long day)

(Check this out) (Taylor drops to her knees and crawls towards the female dancer)

Verse 3:

Ooh, wait a minute

I think you better trip on this

I took all the pictures gave me (Crawls on top of the dancer)

And I placed them right under my bed

And I pumped and I pumped (dry humps her)

'Til the 'gasm as much as jumped

From my feet to my head, oh

boy, (fakes an orgasmic smile)

Chorus: (gets up and dances around the stage)

Verse 4:

Ooh wait a minute

I think you need to trip on this

Like a puppy, I licked your devotion

From your neck from your eyes from your

ears

When you cry I become you emotion

And if you ever cry like that again

I'll be there

Outro:

'Cause I'm Violet the Organ Grinder

And I grind all the live long day

I live for the organ that I am grinding

I'll die but I won't go away (song ends and the background dancers rip off Taylor's cat suit revealing the black sequin thong and Pasties that look like Prince's symbol on her breast as _Get Off_ starts)

Verse 1:

How can I put this in a way so as not to offend or unnerve (Taylor walks around stage)

There's a rumor goin all round that u ain't been getting severed

They say that u ain't u know what

In baby who knows how long

It's hard 4 me to say what's right

When all I wanna do is wrong (David walks out in a long black leather Egyptian type sarong and sandals with a woman in a red cloak and red thigh high boots carrying a basket like Little Red Riding Hood)

Chorus: ( David Mickie and Taylor) (Mickie takes off her cloak revealing a red black strapless lace demi bra and matching G-string and fishnets)

Taylor:

Get off (David and Taylor grind on Mickie)

David:

23 positions in a 1 night stand

Taylor:

Get off

David:

I'll only call you after if you say I can

Taylor:

Get off

Mickie:

Let a woman be a woman and a man be a man (Mickie Kisses Taylor)

Taylor:

Get off

David:

If you want 2 baby here I am (Here I am) (Mickie kisses David)

Verse 2:

I clocked the jizz from a friend (Taylor pulls Mickie away from David)

Of yours named Vanessa Bet (Bet) (Leads her around the stage)

She said u told her fantasy

That got her all wet (Wet)

Something about a little box with a

Mirror and a tongue inside

What she told me then got me so hot

I knew that we could slide

Chorus: (Someone tosses Taylor a purple guitar and she does a solo before tossing it off stage)

Verse 3:

Gett Off (Gett off)

1,2,3- Nah, little cutie, I ain't drinkin' (Gett off) (Bumps and grinds with Mickie

Scope this, I was just thinkin'

U+ me, what a ride

If u was thinkin' the same

We could continue outside (Gett off)

Lay your pretty body against a parkin' meter

Strip your dress down

Like I was strippin' a Peter Paul's Almond Joy (Bends Mickie over and David in front of MickIe leans back grabbing her head)

Lemme show u baby I'm a talented boy

Bridge:

Everybody grab a body

Pump it like u want somebody(Both David and Taylor Pump Mickie

Gett off (Gett off)

Verse 4:

So here we-so here we-so here we are, here we are (G-G-Gett Off) (Taylor Pulls Mickie away again)

In my paisley crib

Whatcha want 2 eat? "Ribs"

Ha, toy, I don't serve ribs...

U better be happy that dress is still on

I heard the rip when u sat down

Honey them hips is gone

That's alright, I clock 'em that way

Remind me of something James used to say...

"I like 'em fat"

"I like 'em proud"

"Ya gotta have a mother for me"

Now move your big ass 'round this way(Mickie spins and makes her ass clap while Tay does the same

So I can work on that zipper, baby

Tonight you're a star

And I'm the big dipper (both David and Taylor Pick up Mickie)

Bridge:

(Kick it) (they both Grind her like they're Dping her)

(Gett off)

(Gett off)

Verse 5:

How can I put this in a way so as not to offend or unnerve (Gett off)

There's a rumor goin' all round that u aint been getting' served (Gett off)

They say that u ain't u know what

In baby who knows how long (Gett off)

It's hard 4 me 2 say what's right

When all I wanna do is wrong (They share what looks like a three way kiss and the lights go down and fan cheer)

Chorus:

Outro:

Come on

Gett off

Gett off

Gett off

Gett off (song ends and the camera cuts to Mika)

Mika: Well after showing the nasty sexy side of Prince now for the romantic sexy side. Here to preform _Diamonds And Pearls_ and _The Morning Papers_ here are the queens of Wonderland Miley and Lilly Stewart! ( Camera goes to the stage as the spotlight showing Miley in the same outfit she wore during Little Red Corvette sitting at a white double sided piano as she starts playing _The Morning Papers_ )

Verse 1:

He realized that she was new 2 love

Naive in every way

Every schoolboy's fantasy she was

That's why he had 2 wait

If he poured his heart into a glass

And offered it like wine

She could drink and be back in time for the morning papers (Music break down and the lights come up and show Lilly on the other side of the piano a purple halter dress that's corseted at the waist with a black corset. The dress opens in the front showing her leather high waited shorts over her purple fishnets and hangs long to the floor at the back. Her hair is in three cornrows on the left side and loose on the right and back. Her outfit is rounded out by purple and black fishnet gloves and calve high boots)

Verse 2:

They could take a walk by the oceanside

Make a wsh on every wave

They could contemplate the entire universe

Or just one star

Or just was the walk 4 the morning papers

Let me play it for u one time, oh oh ( gets up and does a guitar solo)

Well

Hey

Shucks

Verse 3:

Why is age more than a number when it come 2 love?

Should we ask the ones who speculate

When they don't know what it's made of?

Should we ask the moonlight on your face

or the raindrops in your hair

Or should we ask the man who wrote it there in the morning papers? (guitar and sax solo)

Bridge:

Should we ask the moonlight on your face

Or the raindrops in your hair

Should we ask the man who wrote in the morning paper

Somebody help me sing it now

La-la-la-la-la-la

La-la-la-la-la-la

La-la-la-la-la-la

Oh yes

La-la-la-la-la-la

La-la-la-la-la-la

Go play

La-la-la-la-la-la

La-la-la-la-la-la

La-la-la-la-la-la (song ends and the spot light focuses on Lilly as she starts playing _Diamonds &Pearls)_

Verse 1:

This will be the day

That u will hear me say

That I will never run away

I am here for u

Love is ment for two

Now tell me what you're gonna do

Chorus:

If I gave you diamonds and pearls

Would you be happy boy or a girl

If I could I would give u the world

But all I can do is just offer u my love

Verse 2: (Miley's ad libs)

Which one of us is right

If we always fight

Why can't we just let love decide (let love decide)

Am I the weaker man

Because I understand

That love must be the master plan (Love is the master plan)

Chorus( Miley and Lilly then the fanfare break down and Guitar solo as Miley stands on the piano)

Bridge: (Miley)

D to the I to the A to the M (jumping and spinning around on the Piano)

O to the N to the D to the pearls of love

D to the I to the A to the M (to the M)

O to the N to the D to pearls of love ( Guitar solo and Miley jumps off the piano into a split then comes back up)

Verse 3: (Miley's adlibs)

There will come a time (There will come a time)

When love will blow your mind (Blow your mind)

And everything you'll look for you'll find (Take a look inside)

That will be the time (That will be the time)

That everything will shine (Forever)

So bright it make you colorblind (U will be color blind) ( Miley and Lilly look into each other's eyes)

Chorus:

If I gave you diamonds and pearls

Would you be a happy boy or a girl

If I could I would give you the world

All I can do is just offer you my love

If I gave you diamonds and pearls (Pearls)

Would you be a happy boy or a girl (Yeah yeah)

If I could I would give you the world (Give you the world)

All I can do is just offer you my love (All I can do)

If I gave you diamonds and pearls (Diamonds)

Would you be would you be would you be

(Would ya would ya would ya would ya be happy little baby)

A happy boy or a girl

If I could I would give you the world (song fades out and Miley and Lilly kiss and bow as the fans cheer)

Miley: Thank you

Lilly: Yes thank you. In the 80's Prince the man we're here to honor decided to form a girl group. The original idea for a name was the Hookers. The concept evolved into the three girl group Vanity and later Appolonia 6 having songs featured on the soundtrack to Vacation

Miley: Yes and in 1984 the group gained major exposure in Prince's 1984 film Purple Rain. We here at wonderland have our own female super trio and they here to pay tribute to Prince in their own way

Lilly: Preforming _Sex Shooter_ a song written by Princeplease welcome Cassie, Charlie, and Mandy better known as Triad (Miley and Lilly walk off stage and the lights show Mandy Cassie and Charlie on stage wearing purple and black lingerie. Charlie is wearing a two piece Vintage style black leather and purple lace bra and panty set and black biker boots that stop at her ankles with chains on them and a black leather Stetson with a purple studded band and a black feather sticking out. Cassie is wearing a black velvet romper and purple silk thigh highs and black heels. A pair of black heels and a pair of purple velvet gloves that go up to her elbows. Mandy is wearing a purple lace teddy and thong a matching garter belt with suspenders that hook to her black lace thigh highs and a pair of purple heels and a purple flower in her hair to round out her outfit as the song starts and they do the choreography to the song from Purple Rain and the music video with Mandy singing lead)

Verse 1:

I need you to get me off

I'm your bomb getting ready to explode

I need you to get me off

be your slave do anything I'm told

Chorus:

I'm a sex shooter

Shootin love in your direction

I'm a sex shooter

come on play with my affections

come on kiss the gun

Whoa Ooh Oh, Whoa Ooh oh, Whoa Ooh Oh,

Verse 2:

I need you to pull my trigger babe

I can't do it alone

I need you to be my main thing

Play thing pilar and stone

Chorus:

I'm a sex shooter

Shootin love in your direction

I'm a sex shooter

Come and play with my affections

Come on kiss the gun

Whoa Ooh oh, Whoa Ooh oh, Whoa Ooh oh

Come on kiss the gun

guaranteed for fun

Sex shooter

shootin love in your direction

I'm a sex shooter

Come and play with my affections

Verse 3:

Listen boys

No girl's body can compete with mine

No girl's rap can top my lines

No girl's kiss can ring your chimes

come on boy lets make some time

Chorus:

I'm a sex shooter

shootin love in your direction

I'm a sex shooter

Come and play with my affections

come on kiss the gun

Whoa Ooh Oh Whoa Ooh Oh Whoa Ooh Oh

Come on kiss the gun

guaranteed for fun

Come on kiss the gun

guaranteed for fun

Come on kiss the gun

guaranteed for fun

Come on kiss the gun

guaranteed for fun

sex shooter sex shooter

sex shooter sex shooter

blow me away

come on kiss the gun

Bridge:

No girl's body can compare with mine

No girl's rap can top my lines

No girl's kiss can ring you chimes

sex shooter, Whoa Ooh Oh

sex shooter, Whoa Ooh Oh

sex shooter, Whoa Ooh Oh

sex shooter

come on kiss the gun

Chorus: (Mandy's adlib)

Sex shooter

shootin love in your direction

I'm a sex shooter

come on play with my affections

(Everybody's singing)

Sex shooter

shootin love in your direction

(I can't hear you)

come on play with my affections

(All the nasty people singing)

Sex shooter

shootin love in your direction

(Whoa Baby, everybody)

Sex shooter

come and play with my affections (song ends and the girls bow and the lights go down and the camera pans to Mika in the audience)

Mika: Give it up for Triad! (fans cheer) now one field Prince doesn't get enough credit in is being a dancer. If you look at his videos for songs like _Cream, My name is Prince Diamonds and Pearls The Continental_ and _Seven_ (shows clips of the videos ) You could see the detailed skill he put into his dance moves (cuts back to Mika) often times working himself and his background dancers to exhaustion for perfection then going out and doing the same moves perfectly on stage in heels I might add. Now among my friends here in the core of wonderland is a talented drummer known more for singing and dancing than her percussion skills. Here a long with Sheila E to preform _Glam Slam_ and _Take Me With You_ give it up for Mikayla Gomez! (Fans cheer as a spotlight shines down on two purple drum sets Mikayla is wearing a black wife beater a pair of purple men's slack and purple paisley suspenders and Sheila is wearing a strapless purple ruffled top and white women's slacks for a pants suite and the two play an extended duel version of the opening drum solo of _Take Me With You_ )

Verse 1: (Mikayla comes from behind the drum kick and walks the stage)

I can't disguise the pounding of my heart

It beats so strong

It's in your eyes what can I say

They turn me on

Chorus:

I don't care where we go

I don't care what we do

I don't care pretty baby

just take me with you

Verse 2:

Come on and touch the place in me

That's calling out your name

We want each other oh so much

Why must we play this game ?

Chorus:

Bridge:

I don't care if we spend the night at your mansion

I don't care if we spend the night on the town

All I want is 2 to spend the night together

All I want is 2 spend the night in your arms

Verse 3:

To be around you is so-oh right

You're sheer perfection (thank u)

Drive me crazy drive me all night

Just don't break up the connection

Chorus: (Repeated three times before the music switches to _Glam Slam)_

Verse 1:

This thing we got- it's alive (starts walking around shaking hand with fans)

It seems 2 transcended the physical

One touch and I'm satisfied

Must be a dream it's so magical

Chorus:

Glam Slam thank U ma'am (Runs and does a front flip)

U really make my day

Glam Slam thank u ma'am

I pray U always stay

Verse 2:

I know I hold U 2 tight(Mimes hodling someone)

But I just can't seem 2 get close enough(I want to hold you)

I want 2 hold you every night

I'm so horny and U're the star (does the V lick)

Chorus:

Bridge:

Glam slam thank you ma'am

You really made my day

Verse 3:

This thing we got -it's alive! (runs around hyping the crowd)

It seems 2 transcend the physical

One and I'm satisfied (ooh baby)

Must be a dream it's so magical

Chorus:

Glam Slam thank U ma'am

U really make my day

Glam Slam thank U ma'am

I pray U always stay( Drums and string solo as Mikayla mimicks Princes moves from Glam slam before dropping and doing air flare into a death drop)

Outro:

Glam Slam

U will always stay

U will always stay (Song ends Mikayla hugs Sheila they bow and walk off stage)

Announcer: Please welcome Carmen Electra and David Hodges(David walks out with Carmen wearing white jeans a black Prince symbol t-shirt. Carmen a short cocktail dress)

Carmen: In the early 90's as struggling dancer from the midweast I became the musical protégée of Prince and went from being Terra Patrick to Carmen Electra. Although my music career was barley there I'm happy to say that thanks to his exposure I have had a successful career

David: A few short years ago I discovered my own musical protégée as I was on Facebook and found a video of a brilliant guitar player and singer from Scotland. Since then she has become a major star in her native Europe as well as touring with me as my sidekick to become an American star in her own right also one of my closest friends. She now is a member of Triad and has an upcoming reality show of her own here to sing _The Beautiful Ones_ here is Charlie Connolly (David and Carmen walk off and the spotlight showing she has changed into a pair on skin tight metallic purple high waisted pants with a black scarf tied around her waist for a belt. The black lace tank top she had on at the beginning of the show black leather knee high riding boots she's also wearing a black tie up headband with purple feathers hanging from the back with a guitar hanging behind her as the music starts)

Verse 1:

Baby, baby, baby (holds the mic)

What's it gonna be

Is it him or is it me?

Don't make me waste my time

Don't make me lose my mind baby

Verse 2:

Baby, baby, baby (stands holding the mic)

Can't you stay with me tonight

Oh baby, baby, baby

Don't my kisses please you right

U were so hard to find

The beautiful ones, they hurt you everytime

(Small piano riff )

Bridge: (Spoken by Charlie)

Paint a perfect picture

Bring 2 life a vision in one's mind

The beautiful ones

Always smash the picture

Always everytime (Charlie plays a guitar solo)

Verse 3:

If I told you baby (Starts walking the stage)

That I was in love with you

Oh baby, baby, baby

If we got married (grabs a girls hand)

Would that be cool

You make me so confused

The beautiful ones

You always seem 2 lose (lets it go)

Verse 4:

Baby, baby,

Baby, baby,

Baby, baby,

Baby,

What's it gonna be baby?

Do you want him?

Or do you want me?(points to herself )

Cause I want u (Points to the crowd)

Said I want u

Tell me babe

Do u want me?

I gotta know, I gotta know

Do you want me?

Baby, baby, baby(tosses her guitar to the side)

Listen 2 me

I may not know where I'm going (babe)

I may not know what I need

One thing, one thing's 4 certain baby

I know what I want, yeah

And if it please you baby

Please you baby

I'm begging down on my knees(drops to her knees holding her mic)

I want you

Yes I do

Baby, baby, baby, baby

I want you

Yes I do ( Lights go down then comes back up with Charlie standing up taking a bow as the fans cheer and Chalie pulls a sharpie from her boot signs the guitar and the strap and hand s them off into the crowd blows a two handed kiss bows again the leaves Camera pans to Morris and Miley in the crowd Miley now wearing the same Prince Symbol tee as David but black jeans)

Morris: My good friend Prince was an incredible song writer. With a seemingly never ending well of lyrics and a talent for pinning songs not only for himself but for others

Miley: As song writers we at Wonderland have pinned our own share of hits for others. So here to sing a Prince song that latter became a number one hit for Sinad O' Conner here is one half of Maylor one third of Triad the one and only Mandy Calloway! (camera shows Mandy sitting on stage at a piano dressed in a white faux fur vest over a sleeveless mini dress with a cut up neck line made out of two Purple Rain t-shirts fishnet stockings a pair of black boots and a pair of purple feather earrings)

Verse 1:

It's been seven hours and fifteen days

Since you took your love away

I go out all night and sleep all day

Since you took your love away

Verse 2:

Since you been gone I can do whatever I want

I can see who ever I choose

I can eat my dinner in a fancy restaurant

But nothing, nothing can take away these blues

Chorus:

Cause nothing compares

Nothing compares to you

Verse 3:

It's been so lonely without you here

Like a bird without a song

Nothing can stop these lonely tears from falling

Tell me where did I go wrong

Verse 4:

I could put my arms around any girl I see

But they only remind me of you

I went to the doctor and guess what it told me, guess what it told me

Said, "Boy you better try to have fun no matter what you do"

But he's a fool

Chorus:

Cause nothing compares

Nothing compares to you

Verse 5:

All the flowers that you planted, baby

In the back yard

All died when you went away

I know living with me baby is sometimes hard

But I'm willing, see I'm willing to give it another try

Chorus:

Nothing Compares

Nothing Compares to you

Cause nothing compares

Nothing compares to you (song ends and Mandy stands up and bows to the crowd then picks up a guitar and walks to the back of the stage as the hands move the piano off )

Mandy: Ladies and gents give it up one more time for my wife Taylor! (Starts playing the _If I Was Your Girlfriend_ with the band the spotlight shines down on Taylor as she tosses off a black fur vest with purple and green poka dots revealing a matching pattern wise backless halter style bell bottom jumpsuite held together at the front by an O-ring and black platforms with her back to the crowd as she slowly turns around)

Taylor: Ladies let me ask you something

Verse 1:

If I was your girlfriend (sways and snaps to the beat)

Would U remember 2 tell me all the things U forgot

When I was your man?

Hey, when I was your man

If I was your best, friend

Would U let me take care of U and do all the things

That only a best friend can

Only best friends can

Chorus:

If I was your girlfriend (Spins and drops to a split)

If I was your girlfriend

Verse 2:

If I was your girlfriend (grabs the mic and walks the stage)

Would U let me dress U

I mean, help U pick out your clothes

Before we go out

Not that you're helpless

But, sometimes, sometimes

Those are the things that bein' in love's about

If I was your one and only friend

Would U run 2 me if somebody hurt U

Even if that somebody was me?

Sometimes I trip on how happy we could be

Please

Chorus:

If I was your girlfriend

If I was your girlfriend

Verse 3:

Would U let me wash your hair

Could I make U breakfast sometime

Or then, could we just hang out, I mean

Could we go 2 a movie and cry together

Cuz 2 me baby that would be so fine

Bridge:

If I was your girlfriend

Baby can I dress U

I mean help U pick out your clothes

Before we go out

(If I was your girlfriend)

Listen girl, I ain't sayin you're helpless

But sometimes, sometimes

Those are things that bein' in love's about (sugar)

Verse 4:

Sugar do U know what I'm saying 2 U this evening (sugar)

Maybe U think I'm being

a little selfe-centered (If I was your girlfriend)

But I, I said I want 2 be (Sugar)

all of the things U are 2 me (Sugar)

Surely, surely U can see (if I was your girlfriend)

{{title repeated in background}}

Is it really necessary 4 me 2 go out of the room

just because U wanna undress?

I mean, we don't have 2 make children 2 make love

And then, we don't have 2 make love 2 have an orgasm

Your body's what I'm all about

Can I see U?

I'll show U

Why not?

U can think it's because I'm your friend I'll do it 4 U

Of coruse I'll undress in front of U!

And when I'm naked, what shall I do?

How can I make U see that it's cool?

Can't U just trust me?

If I was your girlfriend U could

Oh, yeah, I think so

Listen, 4 U naked I would dance a ballet

Would that get U off?

Then tell me what will!

If I was your girlfriend, would U tell me?

Would you let me see U naked then?

Would U let me give U a bath?

Would you let me tickle U so hard U'd laugh and laugh

And would U, would U let me kiss U there

U know down there where it counts

I'll do it so good I swear I'll drink every ounce

And then I'll hold U tight and hold U long

And together we'll stare into silence

And we'll try 2 imagine what it looks like

Yeah, we'll try 2 imagine what silence looks like

Yeah we'll try... (song ends and Taylor and Mandy link hands and bow and walk off and the camera goes to Mika in the crowd)

Mika: Have you guys had a great time tonight! (fans cheer) I did too well its time for the end of this evening but before the core group sends us out with a rocking super medly of Prince songs we have one major announcement from a special guest Ke$ha come on out (Fans cheer as Ke$ha walks out)

Ke$ha: Before I say anything I just want to say thank you Prince for giving us such amazing music and you will never be forgotten (fans cheer) A lot of you know the last few years have been ruff for me but I'm happy to say that after months of legal drama I'm the newst member of Wonderland! (fans cheer) and I will be releasing new music soon now ON WITH THE SHOW! Kicking off this amazing performance with _Baby I'm A Star_ give it up for Cassie Winchester! (Camera pans to the stage with Cassie standing in shadow wearing a white slinky off the shoulder version of the Prince symbol t-shirt both David and Miley were wearing and black faux leather leggings and boots )

Cassie: 1,2,3,4! (Lights come up and Cassie and the band goes into the choreography from the end of Purple Rain)

Verse 1:

Hey, look me over

Tell me do u like what u see?

Hey,I ain't got no money

But honey I'm rich on personality

Hey, check it all out

Baby I know what it's all about

Before the night is through

U will see my point of view

Even if I have 2 scream and shout

Chorus:

Baby I'm a (star)

Might not know it now

Baby but I r, I'm a (star)

I don't want to stop, 'til I reach the top

Sing it (We are all a star!)

Verse 2:

Hey, take a listen

Tell me do u like what u hear?

If it don't turn u on

Just say the word and I'm gone

But honey I know ain't nothing

Wrong with your ears

Hey, check it all out

Better look now or it just might be 2 late (just might be 2 late)

My lucks gonna change tonight

There's gotta be a better life

Take a picture sweetie

I ain't got time 2 waste

Chorus:

Verse 3:

Everybody say nothing come 2 easy

But when u got it baby, nothing come 2 hard

You'll see what I'm all about (see what I'm all about)

If I gotta scream and shout (if I gotta scream and shout)

Chorus:

Baby baby (baby) baby (baby) baby (baby)

Yeah

Yeah yeah, yeah ,yeah yeah (star)

Might not know it now

Baby but I r, I'm a (star)

I don't want to stop, 'til I reach the top

Sing it! (star)

Baby baby baby

Oh baby I'm a (star)

Baby baby baby

Somebody

(We are all a star)

(Baby I'm a star)

We are all a star

We are all a star

Doctor! (Keyboard solo Falls into the crowd backwards into the crowd and the solo goes into ) Erotic City and Mikayla comes out in a Minesota Vikings jersey with the Prince symbol on it)

Verse 1:

All of my purple life (walks the stage looking for Cassie)

I've been looking for a dame

That would want to be my wife

That was my intention babe

Chorus:

Cassie:

If we cannot make babies, maybe we can make some time (dances towards Mikayla)

Mikayla:

Thoughts of pretty you and me, Erotic City come alive (Dances towards Cassie)

Cassie:

We can funk until the dawn, making love 'til cherry's gone (girnds with Mikayla)

Mikayla:

Erotic City can't you thoughts of pretty you and me

Verse 2:

Everytime I comb my hair

Thoughts of you get in my eyes

You're a sinner I don't care

I just want your creamy thighs

Chorus:

Verse 3:

All of my hang ups are gone

How I wish you felt the same

We can fuck until the dawn ( 'til the dawn)

(until the dawn)

How I wish you were my dame (baby won't you call my name)

Chorus:

Bridge: (Mikayla and Cassie):

Uh, whoa-whoa

Whoa-whoa

Whoa-whoa-whoa

Whoa-whoa

Whoa-whoa

Whoa-whoa-whoa

Whoa-whoa

Whoa-whoa

Whoa-whoa-whoa (song stops and the lights go down and the Music for _I Would Die 4 U_ start and the lights come back up and Mickie walks out in white leather pants with purple Native American style fringe down the side a pair of Purple cowgirl boots and a white leather bustier midrift with purple freathers hanging from it and one of her hair pulled into her fohawk. With Mandy playing guitar and Taylor playing keyboards

Verse 1:

I'm not a woman

I'm not a man

I am something that you'll never understand

I'll never beat U

I'll never lie

And if you're evil I'll forgive you by and by

Chorus:

U-I would die 4 U (does the sign language for the song)

Darling if you want me 2

U-I would die 4 U

Verse 2:

I'm not your lover

I'm not your friend

I am something that you'll never comprehend

No need 2 worry (Mandy sings into the same mic)

No need 2 cry

I'm your messiah and you're the reason why(grabs the mic and runs around stage)

Chorus:

'Cuz U- I would die 4 u, yeah

Darling if u want me 2

U- I would die 4 u ( does a baseball slide)

Verse 3:

You're just a sinner I am told (starts picking herself up)

Be your fire when you're cold

Make u happy when you're sad

Make u good when u are bad

I'm not a human

I am a dove

I'm your conscious

I am love

All I really need is 2 know that U believe

Chorus: (song stops and the music for _Mountains_ starts and Miley walks out wearing her jeans an Prince symbol shirt playing her bass beside Charlie whose playing her guitar. Before she goes over to the Piano and starts playing. as Lilly walks out with her yanking off the floor length skirt of her dress from earlier and starts singing)

Verse 1:

Once upon a time in a land called Fantasy (struts around the stage)

17 mountains stood so high

The sea surrounded them and together they would be

The only thing that ever made u cry

U said the devil told u that another mountain would appear

Everytime somebody broke your heart

He said the sea would 1 day overflow with all your tears,

And love will always leave u lonely

Chorus:

But I say it's only mountains and the sea

Love will conquer if u just believe (oh yeah)

It's only mountains and the sea

There's nothing greater, u and me (Kisses Miley)

Verse 2:

Once upon a time in a haystack of despair, (struts)

happiness sometimes hard 2 find (Oh yeah)

Africa divided, hijack in the air,

It's enough to make you want to lose your mind

Chorus:

But I say it's only mountains and the sea

Love will conquer if u just believe (Oh yeah)

It's only mountains and the sea

There's nothing greater, U and , me (motions to the crowd)

Guitars and drums on the 1 ( duel guitar and drum solos the lights shine down on Mikayla playing drums)

(Mikki on the drum-ah)

Bridge:

It's only mountains (oh yeah) and the sea. (and the girls sing)

There's nothing greater, U and me

(starvation)

Mountains (song ends and the lights go black and the crowd cheers and a soft slow accustic version of _Purple Rain_ starts and everyone onstage lights a candle so does the crowd. A spotlight track David and the fans cheer as they see him holding Prince's symbol guitar dressed in the outfit he had on when he introed Charlie and the song goes electric as David tearfully starts singing)

Verse 1:

I never meant to cause you any sorrow

I neaver meant to cause you any pain

I only wanted one time to see you laughing

I only want to see you laughing in the purple rain

Chorus: ( lights on stage come up behind David and the crew revealing a chior in black robes with purple sashes with Prince's symbol on them singing in harmony with David and the others)

Purple rain Purple rain

Purple rain Purple rain

Purple rain Purple rain

I only want to see you bathing in the purple rain

Verse 2:

I never wanted to be your weekend lover

I only wanted to be some kind of friend

Baby I could never steal you from another

It's such a shame our friendship had to end

Chorus:

Purple rain Purple rain

Purple rain Purple rain

Purple rain Purple rain

I only want to see you underneath the purple rain

Verse 3:

Honey I know, I know, I know times are changing

It's time we all reach out for something new

That means you too

You say you want a leader

But you can't make up your mind

I think you better close it

And let me guide you to the purple rain

Purple rain Purple rain

Purple rain Purple rain

If you know what I'm singing about up here

C'mon raise your hand

Purple rain Purple rain

I only want to see you, only want to see you

In the purple rain (Goes into the guitar solo dropping to his knees in tears unable to finish making the crowd applaud Mickie helps him up and he holds up the guitar and they clap louder then the lights come back up and the cre grip hands and take a bow and the show fades to black)

* * *

 **A/N: I'm glad you enjoyed this well at least I hope you did. The reason I did this is cause I've always suffered from depression and until I found fanfics and cosplay I never really felt like I belonged anywhere. At times I still don't. But Prince made it ok for me because whenever I felt rejected or alone I had his music and his movies. Then the world didn't feel as bad and I didn't want to kill myself or just want to die. I could lose myself in the music and be ok. Prince made it ok for me to be myself. That's why I wrote this that's why I love Prince. So before I go I want to say thank you to Prince. Also a poll is on my page as to what my new reality show fic should be. Peace love SDR OUT**

 _ **In Loving Memory**_

 _ **Of**_

 _ **Prince Rodgers Nelson**_

 _ **1958-2016**_


End file.
